Madam Director
by Cumor
Summary: When Forks Community Hospital gets a new Director Carlisle finds himself in a meeting to address a complaint implicating the good doctor in behavior unbecoming a physician. Will he be able to convince the Director of his innocence or does she have a different agenda? Warning: Sexual roleplay, but most sex play is implied.


**Warning: **Adult themed. Sex roleplay, but most sex play is implied.

**Disclaimer:** As always, all the wonderful Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer who is kind enough to loan them to us. I promise not to break them, leave them out in a hurricane, neglect them or harm them in anyway...that I can't repair within the course of the story.

**AN:** This is a sex role play between Carlisle and Esme. It follows my other story "Fun and Games" and is the second part in what will end up being a sex play trilogy... I think. The third story will go back to the more explicit style of writing to match "Fun and Games", but this one is more focused on the role play itself. You are going to see a different side of Esme, so please keep in mind that it is just play and under the more aggressive exterior she is still Carlisle's very loving mate.

For those who may not know this already from my previous writing,"grá mo chroí" means "love of my heart" in Irish Gaelic.

Special thanks to Splinter for her proofing talents as well as for putting up with me and answering the continual question of "do you think I can get away with this?"

* * *

"Doctor Cullen!" The aging nurse rushed towards the young, tall fair haired doctor standing quietly at the nurse's station jotting down notes in a patient's chart. "Oh thank goodness I found you. Have I got some news for you?" She pressed her hand to her chest as she breathed rapidly from her exertion.

"Calm down, Gloria." The doctor smiled gently as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the desk while cocking his head to gaze at the nurse who had come to taking a motherly interest in him. "I'm sure that whatever this news is, it's nothing to get all worked up over. Just take a breath."

"Oh, but it is. That new Director is here and looking for you." She puffed like a steam engine, but slowly began to recover.

Carlisle raised a brow as he watched her then sadly shook his head. The rattling wheezing in her chest would possibly go unnoticed for another couple of years, but his sensitive hearing easily detected the onset of emphysema. "Young lady, how many times am I going to have to tell you that you have to stop smoking. You promised me that you would quit."

"I'm trying, Doctor, but it's not easy. Hell, I've been smoking since way before you were born. You try giving up something that you've been doing for that long and tell me how well you make it. I need it, I'm telling you. Fresh air has become toxic to me."

Carlisle's smile grew a bit wider at her time comparisons, but then he sighed softly. "Be that as it may, you know it's not doing your body any favors. I expect to have you around for a long time to come, so you are just going to have to put your mind to it and break this bad habit of yours," he reprimanded her gently. "I'll be happy to prescribe whatever you need to help you get through the nicotine withdrawals."

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen, but I would prefer to just do it on my own. I promise, I'll work on it," she nodded in response to the odd quiet authority in the young doctor's tone.

"Good." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But don't be embarrassed or afraid to come to me if you find that you can use a leg up." He gave her a slight nod then turned his attention to the subject that had her out of breath to begin with. "Now then, as I said, there is nothing to get worked up about when it comes to the new Director. I rather expected that the he would want to see me. I'm sure he will want a meeting with all of the staff to get to know us. That occurs every time we have a shift in power. Nothing at all to worry about, Gloria. I'm sure he will fit in with us just fine."

"She. The Director is a woman and let me tell you, Doctor Cullen, this one is hell on wheels. Young, pretty and looking to make a name for herself as far as I can tell. To make matters worse, she has you smack in her cross-hairs."

A quiet chuckle bubbled from Carlisle as he shook his head. "Then Ms Director is barking up the wrong tree." He tapped the ring on his left hand. "I have been spoken for and there is no one in the world for me, but my wife."

"As it should be, but I don't think that is what she has in mind. Could be, but it seems more like she is looking to bring you up on charges of inappropriate conduct; at least that is the buzz going around."

The doctor's smile faded as his mood quickly turned and a dark expression came over his face. "That's preposterous. What sort of inappropriate behavior?"

"I don't know for sure, but it appears that someone put in a complaint against you for sexual harassment."

"What?" Carlisle hissed as he pushed away from the nurse's desk to stand squarely on his feet. "This is some sort of sick joke. I would never do such a thing."

"I know that. Everyone that has ever worked with you knows what kind of upstanding young man you are. Not a soul would believe that sort of slander, but the Director is new and doesn't know you so naturally she is going to assume the worst."

The physician had to work hard to suppress the animalistic growl building deep in his chest. He had worked hard to maintain an amiable working relationship with the hospital staff and his colleagues, while keeping a safe distance to ensure the safety of his family, but apparently something had gone wrong. How badly would he have had to offend someone to have them retaliate by filing a bogus claim against him? His mind raced as it tried to pinpoint an interaction that could possibly have been misinterpreted as inappropriate, but he continued to draw a blank.

"...once you had completed your morning rounds."

Carlisle shook his head to silence his thoughts. "I'm so sorry, Gloria. I don't mean to be rude, but would you repeat what you were saying. I didn't catch that."

"The Director asked me to tell you that she would like to see you in her office once you had completed your morning rounds." Sympathy shone brightly in her warm dark brown eyes. "I did my best to bear witness to your character, Doctor, but that hell cat seemed completely set on thinking that you are some sort of predatory deviant."

He struggled to momentarily put his annoyance to the side and gave the nurse a slight smile. "Thank you, Gloria. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I am truly grateful for all that you do for me. Everyone here is like family, which makes this even harder to believe. I just can't imagine anyone doing something like this."

"I don't know, Doctor Cullen, but watch your back. You be careful around this woman, you hear me? You're the best thing to happen to this hospital and we will be only too happy to rally around you. If she thinks she is going to be able to give you your walking papers without a fight, she has another thing coming. You feel free to let her know that."

"Thank you again, Gloria, but I don't want to see anyone putting their jobs on the line for me." He cocked a brow and gave her a stern look. "You have too much time invested to do anything silly to jeopardize that. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. It's highly insulting, but still has to be a misunderstanding that I will be able to clear up."

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he groaned quietly before rubbing his eyes.

"Since I have finished my rounds, I suppose there is no time like the present to address this concern. I'll be back in a little while."

"Good luck, Doctor. If you need any character witnesses, don't you hesitate to call on us."

"I won't." He gave a her parting smile as he headed down the corridor towards the administrative offices, his irritation roiling just below the surface of his usual calm exterior.

"This is absolutely unbelievable. I shouldn't have to deal with this today; I shouldn't have to deal with this ever." _As if I would sexually harass anyone. They can't even imagine the danger that would put a human in. Absolutely ridiculous. Never in all my years has something like this come up. I always try to conduct myself as a gentleman and thought that I succeeded. How dare anyone bare false witness against me, and to a brand new administrator? Oh, this is going to get our relationship off to one hell of a bumpy start._

Reaching the glassed in office area, Carlisle greeted the secretary as pleasantly as he could given his current state of mind.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen. You are expected. All the way down the hallway, third door on your left and please try not to cause a scene. So far we have had more yelling and threats thrown around today than in my history with the hospital. I can't imagine why she wanted to see you. You're always such a sweet person and everyone speaks very highly of you. I mean these rumors just can't be true."

Carlisle's dark amber eyes narrowed. "They aren't, Lacey and I plan on getting to the bottom of this as swiftly and quietly as possible."

"If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. I am excellent at writing up resumes."

The doctor's left eye twitched slightly in irritation as he silently looked at the secretary before being buzzed in to the back offices.

Making his way down the hallway, Carlisle quickly located the office of the Hospital Administrator. _Corner office. Should have known._ He knocked on the door, heard a soft click followed by a "Come in", and then entered the office.

The Director sat in a large black leather chair and had her back towards him as she appeared to be staring out the window at the distant mountains.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gain her attention, but when she didn't respond he spoke softly, but with anger underlying his tone. "My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. You wanted to see me, ma'am? I would like to make this meeting brief since as the senior attending I tend to stay very busy, far too busy to deal with bullshit of this caliber."

"I see we have an attitude problem as well as an issue with self-control, Doctor Cullen."

The doctor's eyes narrowed as his head tilted in curiosity at the sound of the light feminine voice. Slowly the large chair spun around until honey gold eyes locked on his causing his breath to hitch in his chest.

"Esme, what the…"

"That is Ms. Platt, Doctor Cullen and I don't care to have to remind you of who is in charge in this office. I am the one asking questions here and you will be giving me honest answers. Do we understand each other?" She tented her fingers as she leaned her elbows on the armrest of the office chair.

"How?"

"Did you not hear what I just said, Doctor?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please accept my apologies. I was just wondering…" Her hardened glaze caused him to cut his question off but he quickly discovered the answer for himself as his eyes fell on the fan that quietly moved the air from near the desk and out the open window. _Hmm. Always a step ahead, I see__._

With the mystery of why he hadn't picked up her scent sooner solved, Carlisle fell silent as he stood before the desk.

"Please, take a seat, Doctor."

With a polite nod, he eased himself into one of the visitor's chairs then tracked the movements of his wife as she stood and glided gracefully over towards the door. With a loud click, she secured the lock before returning to her desk.

Pushing the blinking button on the phone, she spoke in a firm tone. "Lacey, Doctor Cullen and I will be in a conference for some time. We are not to be disturbed for any reason until further notice."

"Yes, Ms. Platt."

"Thank you."

Leaning back in her chair, Esme crossed her arms and watched her mate with an indecipherable expression on her face. After several long seconds of silent scrutiny, she spoke quietly. "I assume that you already realize that this is not a social call. I did not ask you into my office to simply get acquainted."

"So I gathered from talk on the floor."

"There is an extremely disturbing complaint being leveled against you, Doctor Cullen and let me be the first to tell you that I don't take kindly to being forced to work with sexual predators."

Carlisle slammed his hand down on the desktop with enough force to cause the light wood to creak as he jumped to his feet. "I am not a sexual predator and would kindly request that you not refer to me as such! If this is the way this interview is going to progress, I shall see my way out this instant." He turned and took several steps towards the door before Esme's slightly raised voice called to him.

"If you walk out that door, you might as well leave your identification with Lacey on the way out because you will be through here. Don't expect a reference either. I wouldn't feel comfortable recommending you to work anywhere except maybe an animal shelter. Not even sure about that."

Carlisle spun on his heel and faced Esme with onyx eyes that flashed with anger.

"You have no right to dismiss me."

"I have every right to dismiss you. I am responsible for this hospital and the well being of those who work under me. If you are a threat to those individuals it is my duty to eliminate your influence within these walls."

She stood and stalked towards him as she returned his infuriated stare. Poking a finger into his muscular chest, she snarled her words softly.

"You will return to your seat or you will tender your resignation immediately. Which is it going to be, Doctor Cullen? The decision is yours."

With eyes still flashing, Carlisle ground his teeth as he stood still as a statue before finally storming back toward the chair and sitting with a scowl on his face.

Easing her way back towards the desk, Esme cleared a spot and sat down on top of it in front of her annoyed employee as she crossed her legs and folded her arms while holding his dark gaze.

"Now, let's see if we can discuss this issue like civilized adults instead of one of us acting like a tantrum throwing two year old. Really, Doctor Cullen, I have seen infants in the ER with better behavior than you."

She twisted around to grab the file folder on her desk, allowing her short navy blue skirt to hike up slightly along her shapely pale thigh.

A soft growl came from Carlisle's direction which caused Esme to snap her attention back to him as he brought his fist up to his mouth and coughed.

"Did you say something, Doctor?"

"No, ma'am. Just had a tickle in my throat. Excuse me."

"Uh-huh." She ducked her head slightly as she raised an eyebrow and watched him shift in his seat. Looking back at the forms, she cleared her throat. "It says here that you have made advances at several of the nurses in Trauma and in Surgery. That you have on occasion brushed up against female subordinates in an unseemly manner when there was enough space in the room or hallway that there would have been no need for such contact." Esme glanced up and met his eyes briefly before he averted his gaze. "It seems that you made one young lady, young enough to be your daughter by the way, exceedingly uncomfortable by spouting sexual innuendos and making off color jokes in her presence." Closing the file and laying it on her lap, Esme stared piercingly at Carlisle. "What have you to say for yourself in light of these complaints, Sir?"

Carlisle glanced up at her before nervously looking towards the floor. "It's all lies; every last one of them. I'm a happily married man with a wonderful family. Why in the world would I do these things that I'm being accused of and put that in jeopardy?"

"You tell me, Doctor. Maybe your wife isn't fulfilling your needs or perhaps her youth has faded and your eye has begun to wander."

In spite of himself, the doctor grinned as he studied the pattern of the floor tiles.

"You find this funny? I assure you, Sir, there is nothing funny about unwelcome verbal or physical contact of a sexual nature. You are single handedly responsible for creating a hostile working environment in this establishment. Maybe it makes you feel important to be able to manipulate these young girls, but I'm here to tell you that shows just how insecure you are.

One young lady claims that she asked for a day off to visit her grandmother in the nursing home and you told her that you would get her the day off if she got you off first. What sort of a man does something like that?"

Carlisle closed his eyes as he sighed before looking back up at his new boss. "It was a joke. Can't you people take a joke? That's not sexual harassment, that's called office humor. I would have never forced her to do anything against her will and she did get the day off so what's the issue?"

"The issue is that apparently you don't know how demeaning this sort of behavior is. Maybe if you experienced what it is like to be harassed by your superior, then you might have a clue of the severity of this crime." Carlisle's eyes went wide at Esme's choice of words. "Oh yes, Doctor Cullen, it is a crime. Quite a number of these ladies could have you up on assault charges if they wished to, but I have already talked with them and they have agreed to allow me to handle you. Maybe I can rehabilitate you and reform your offensive ways." She slid off the desk and circled his chair, stopping just behind him to bend over and whisper in his ear. "The only reason that I'm going to give you this chance is because they tell me that you are a damn good doctor; one of the best. It seems like such a pity for that talent to be wasted on a tawdry creature like you."

Straightening back up, she glanced at him and spoke a little louder. "Besides, the hospital doesn't need the publicity that this could bring down on it. So yes, Doctor Cullen, we will deal with this behavior here and now, unless you want your good name dragged through the mud…where it truly belongs."

He swallowed hard as he stared straight ahead across the desk and out the window, watching his wife through her reflection in the glass. "And exactly what does that entail, ma'am?"

She ran her fingers up along the back of his neck and up through his thick pale gold hair against his scalp. Curling her fingers into a fist she pulled his head back exposing his throat. He groaned low as she kissed him behind the ear before whispering, "You treat women like objects; like your property. Let's see how you like being treated the same." Pulling away a little she looked into his glazed over eyes. "Let's call it sensitivity training. You get to be my bitch for the next hour so you can gain a better understanding of how it feels from the other side."

Esme released her grip on his hair and slapped him lightly on the cheek. "You will do what I say without question or complaint. If you preform admirably, then we shall drop this issue as long as you correct your future behavior. If you don 't agree to my terms, then Doctor Cullen, you are free to walk out that door and don't let it hit you on your way out to file for unemployment. Your decision?"

His eyes narrowed as he stared at his mate. "I will get even with you for this one. You do know that, don't you? You, Little Miss, are playing with fire."

"You can try, love." She kissed his cheek before slapping him again. "I take it we have an agreement?"

"Yes, Ms. Platt, we have reached an agreement."

Esme gave him her sweetest smile as she reached down and ran her fingers lazily over his crotch. "Hm, well let's see what I have bought myself. Stand up and strip."

"What?" He had the nerve to look shocked.

"You heard me clear enough, Doctor. Disrobe so I can see what I have to work with. You have managed to make these women feel exposed, so now it is your turn to feel vulnerable. Now strip for me and keep in mind that is the last question you're allowed. You simply do as you are told or the agreement is void."

Esme seated herself back on the desk and settled in to watch the show.

Carlisle slowly rose to his feet and slipped his lab coat off to place it neatly over the back of his chair. Keeping his eyes locked on Esme's, he tugged at his tie to loosen the knot then pulled it over his head. "You're serious."

"Of course I am, Doctor. Now snap to it. I'm a busy lady and don't like to be kept waiting." She waved her hand as she smiled wickedly.

"Hm." Carlisle toed off his shoes as he worked the buttons on his shirt. "And what if someone needs something from this office?"

Tilting her head as she squinted slightly and looked off to the side, Esme muttered softly to herself. "I could swear that I just heard a question, but I know that can't be since questions are not allowed. Now surely a man whose job is hanging in the balance would not even contemplate ignoring his boss's warning yet again."

Rolling his eyes, Carlisle slid the pale blue oxford shirt from his shoulders, allowing it to join his lab coat over the back of the chair.

Quickly pulling his undershirt over his head he tossed it on the chair seat and opened his arms as he bowed slightly to his demanding boss.

"Very nice, Cullen, but I don't believe that you're done."

"Esme."

"Ms. Platt," she reminded him quietly. "I don't recall telling you to stop."

"But, Esme….Ms. Platt… the window." He gestured towards the expanse of glass with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, it is a very majestic view, isn't it?" She turned her focus entirely on her mate. "Though, I have to guess that I could say the same about the view in here, if someone would keep his mind on completing his task instead of whining about the scenery.

Really, Doctor, one would think that I had asked you to perform some delicate surgical procedure instead of tasking you with the simple removal of your clothing."

"If someone sees…"

"Then they can enjoy the view as well. Good Lord, but I should have invested in that gag after all. Who would have thought that you would be so chatty?" She crossed her arms and huffed quietly in annoyance at his slacker attitude.

Giving her a dark look, he unfastened his belt and made quick work of the button and zipper that fastened his slacks before abruptly shoving the fabric off his hips and down his muscular thighs to puddle on the floor around his ankles.

Esme could not suppress the quiet purr that vibrated in her chest as she became completely enthralled by her little game.

Shaking his feet free, Carlisle scooped up his pants and unceremoniously tossed them on top of the rest of his clothes. Bending down, he yanked off his socks, tucked them in his shoes and shoved them out of the way beneath the desk.

Inhaling deeply, he drew himself up to his full height before crossing his arms as he glared at the Director.

"Mmm…very nice, but do you make a habit of leaving all of your jobs incomplete? That could prove extremely hazardous to our patients, not to mention the reputation of the hospital in general. Such sloppy work." Her voice was soft and sugary sweet until she barked sharply, "Take them off!"

Carlisle's gaze hardened as he removed his boxers, feeling his last scrap of dignity vanish along with them.

Esme hopped off the desk and stepped up to her glowering mate. "Put your hands on the back of your head and lace your fingers together, please. We don't want hands getting in the way and blocking the view, now do we?"

With a heavy sigh, he complied with her order.

Placing the palm of her hand against his chest, she shoved him backward towards the center of the room. Languidly, she lightly dragged her nails over his skin, electrifying his body, as she moved around him in a circle to examine her prize. A sharp slap to his ass caused the doctor to grunt, while a satisfied smirk curled his employer's lips.

"You are a very handsome specimen, Doctor Cullen. I'll give you that," she gently purred as her nails grazed the sensitive flesh between his legs before she drew her hand away.

"How does it feel?" She whispered in his ear as her eyes glistened. "To be reduced to an object of wanton lust instead of being seen as a thinking feeling human being?"

He gave her a sideways glance then looked away without uttering a word.

"Aw, what's wrong, Doctor? Cat got your tongue?" She caught his chin in her hand and turned his face toward hers. "No smart ass comments? No rude retort? You must be off your game today."

A muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. "I feel like a slave on an auction block."

"Hm, a sex slave?"

He glared at her in response.

She patted his cheek and smiled sweetly. "Very good, Doctor Cullen. Now you are starting to understand how those girls feel. It looks like we might actually get this lesson through that thick skull of yours after all."

Esme ran her hand over his shoulder and along his upper arm as she purred quietly. "You earned the right to relax a little, Doctor. Go ahead and put your arms down."

Carlisle let his arms fall to his side but then shifted and grasped his hands behind his back as the slightest smile played on his lips.

"Is it getting hot in here, Doctor?" Esme sauntered towards the door as she removed her blazer and hung it on the nearby coat rack. Turning back around to face him, she grinned. "Well you certainly have the equipment, but do you know how to use it?"

"Why don't you take me for a test ride and find out?" He gave a slight nod as his smile broadened before he quietly added, "ma'am."

"Lose the grin, Cullen." Esme shook her head as she motioned for him to come to her. "Still cocky, I see. Apparently the fact that you are my bitch has just slipped your mind. You, my pet, are in dire need of a lesson in humility."

Carlisle stood in front of his wife growling deep in his chest as he narrowed his eyes, but her raised brow caused him to lower his gaze.

"What is that about?"

"Nothing."

Esme reached out and tapped him beneath the jaw, but he stubbornly refused to raise his head.

"Oh, so you want to play like that, do you? Fine by me." She placed her hands on his shoulder. "Get down on your knees."

Before any pressure could be applied by his superior, Carlisle dropped to his knees.

"That's better. Now, answer my question. Why are you suddenly disgruntled?"

"I don't care to be referred to as a pet and I most certainly am no one's bitch." He spat the words as if to rid his mouth of their foulness.

"But that sort of language is alright when it references young ladies who are just trying to do their jobs by assisting you with patients, is that not true?"

Carlisle looked up with eyes black as night that chilled Esme's soul. "That language is never acceptable."

Taking a breath, Esme ran her fingers through his hair, raking it back away from his face. "It is good to know that we agree on that point." Her voice was much softer as she coaxed her lover back from the edge he appeared to be balancing on. Leaning down she pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Are you still with me, lover? Did you forget your safeword?" She eased up enough to look into his pitch black eyes. "Do we need to stop?"

"No, Ms. Platt. I am yours to command for the hour. I need my job so that I may continue to support my family. I am sorry that I spoke out of turn. It won't happen again." His breathing was thin and shallow, but as Esme listened, he took a deep breath and held it before slowly allowing it purge the anger from his system.

"It doesn't feel very good to be belittled, used and humiliated, does it, Doctor Cullen?"

"No, ma'am, it does not." He bowed his head in mock shame.

"You may rise, but before you do, would you be as kind as to unfasten my shoes while you are down there? These heels are murder on my feet."

Carlisle chuckled. "It would be my pleasure, ma'am."

Easily he slipped her shoes off then glanced up from his position. "If I may make a suggestion, Ms. Platt, why don't you have a seat and let me rub your feet a bit to revive you. I'm certain that it will reinforce the lesson in humility that you are so stringently trying to teach me while increasing your comfort."

Esme nodded as she extended her hand to help Carlisle up before returning to her desk.

Leaning back in her chair, she watched him settle onto the floor and pulled her foot into his strong hands. As he manipulated the tiny bones and ligaments, Esme sighed quietly then broke into a continually rumbling purr that made her mate smile.

Slowly he worked up her calves relaxing the tight knotted muscles.

"Ma'am, if I may be so bold."

"Watch it, Doctor. I own your cute little ass right now. Don't forget your place." She met his eyes and smiled.

"Of course not. It occurred to me that you were feeling warm, while I am quite comfortable. Perhaps, if you were to take off a few more layers of clothing…?"

"I will do no such thing." She stated sternly then grinned. "That is your job and don't let me catch you biting the buttons off my blouse again, pet."

* * *

Carlisle and Esme laid on the floor in front of the window, naked in each other's arms as they basked in the afterglow of their love making.

He kissed her softly then propped himself up on his elbow and gazed into her eyes. "Sexual harassment? Really? Where did that come from?"

Esme giggled as she brushed his hair back. "Surprised you, didn't I?"

"I'll say."

"I couldn't have done it without Gloria and Lacey. Alice helped also. She kept an eye on things for me so I could make sure that it would go off without a hitch, though I have to talk to her about forgetting to tell me that you would get ticked off that badly."

"I'm sure that she didn't know. That was just a gut response. I've never been called anyone's bitch before and don't expect it to happen again." He growled playfully as he suddenly flipped her onto her back and pinned her down with his body weight while she wiggled beneath him. He snarled then nipped at her throat forcing her to cease her struggle before his actions softened into light kisses and gentle caresses.

"But I can use pet."

He drew away from her body and cocked a brow as he thought before replying. "Just for you, I will answer to pet. I guess that is only fair since I am prone to using my tongue."

His mate laughed then moaned as his teeth caught one nipple while his fingers administered to the other. Slowly he kissed, nibbled and licked his way down her body, stoking the embers of her inner fire until it was a roaring blaze once more, before swiftly rolling off of his wife and getting to his feet.

"Carlisle!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently as he went to claim his discarded clothes.

"Carlisle Cullen, you can't do that to me."

"Do what?"

"You know what. You can't get me worked up and then leave me high and dry."

"Oh, my dear, I know for a fact that you are nowhere near dry." He gave her a wicked grin as he pulled on his underwear and slacks. "Besides our hour is up so we're going to have to be vacating the office anyway."

In frustration Esme huffed at her mate.

"You have only yourself to blame, grá mo chroí. If I am being charged with sexual harassment, then I figure I should at least get to do a little harassing." He winked as he buttoned his dress shirt.

Esme's eyes narrowed as she glared at her husband. "Is this how you plan on getting even? You're just going to torture me?"

"Oh no, my love, that is yet to come. When you least expect it, I will even the score with you for this bit of trickery. If I were you, I would keep one eye open at all times and be careful to watch over your shoulder. You just never know when I'll be waiting right around the corner to get you."

"Car-lisle!"

"Es-me!"

He walked back to his mate and helped her to her feet all the while marveling at her beauty. She would never know just how difficult it was for him to resist her charm and not finish what he had started. With a sparkle in his eyes he touched the tip of her nose with his finger and spoke. " As I have just said, you, Little Miss,have only yourself to blame. It was you, who started these games, but I will make you this promise; I will be the one to end them." He quickly thought for a second before correcting himself. "Well, ending this round of them anyway. Now come on. As much as I would like to stay here with you all day I have some late rounds to take care of and I'm sure that the children will be looking for you at home. I dare say that Alice will have questions about how things went, even though she already knows."

After helping his wife to finish getting dressed and triple checking the state of the office, Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and walked her down the hall. As they passed the secretary's desk his ears perked up at the sound of a young woman's snickering.

"Not one word, Lacey. I mean it."

"I didn't say anything, Doctor Cullen. It was very nice meeting you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Likewise, Lacey." Esme smiled sweetly as she gave the girl a thumbs up while Carlisle just shook his head.

"I never stood a chance."

"No one thought that you would," his mate whispered softly as they continued down the hall.

As they reached the hospital door and were saying their goodbyes a voice called out that caused Carlisle to cringe. An impossible heat seemed to flush through his cheeks as Gloria walked up to them.

"Mrs. Cullen, how did it go?"

"Please call me Esme and it went off without a hitch. I would have to say that my husband was completely surprised. Thank you ever so much for all the help, Gloria." Esme hugged the nurse tightly. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"Which means that you, young lady should watch your back as well." The doctor warned quietly and crossed his arms while his golden eyes narrowed as he glanced at the nurse. "And why, pray tell, do I smell tobacco smoke?"


End file.
